I, Timmy
by Ruby-Dragon64
Summary: When Timmy collides with Jimmy yet again, he will see the other side of Jimmy and his creations. JimmyTrixie, TimmyTrixie, TrixieOc, a little TootieChester, maybe a little SheenLibby.


O.K, Let me explain to some of you people who don't see good movies with Will Smith

in them. This story is called "I, Timmy" following the guidelines of the famous drama and action/adventure "I, Robot". I do not own "I, Robot", or its idea for a 3- law system. I do not own Jimmy Neutron or his cronies, or Timmy and his. I do own Timmy's older brother Jake. I do own the right to remain silent. I do own the right to reviews at any time.

"I, Timmy"

Chapter 1- A peek on the other side.

Law I- A clone may not endanger the existence of its creator or any organism or life-form.

Law II- A clone must confirm any command given by a human or life-form except where such confirmation conflicts with the laws of nature or the first law.

Law III- A clone must protect its own existence unless in doing so conflict with the first or second laws.

(In Dimmsdale)

"Gooooooood morning Dimmsdale! It is 7:00 in the morning and hoping you have a wonderful morning is star anchor Chet Ubetcha!" Timmy slammed his hand down on the snooze button on his alarm clock/radio.

Some might consider Timothy Butch Turner a nerd or geek if you looked at his past. 6 years ago, he was 10 years old; a nerdy short boy with a silly pink hat. Although most would consider him the average lower-middle class ten year old nerdy, video-gaming loving scamp. But, this boy was different then most boys at the age of 10. He possessed something that you could not obtain by having all the money in this earth. That is- Fairy Godparents. Usually assigned to kids in pain or misery, these mystical creatures are in pairs of 2 and are usually married. The fairies are usually assigned from ages 7-12, although there may be a case once a thousand years where a kid keeps them forever. This was allowed once to one kid named Franklin Delano Roosevelt. But, ever since the Great Depression, fairy dictator Jorgen Von Strangle has confirmed that kids may only keep fairies until they are either expired or until the godkid is 18. Timmy's godparent's names were Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo, a momma's boy and a military dropout, he is an idiot but still a loving godfather and will stop at nothing to upset the natural balance of the universe, or make Timmy or Wanda happy; whichever comes first. Wanda, a sophisticated heiress to the "Big Daddy's Magic Trash Removers" company, she is a tame but strict godmother. Cosmo and Wanda have been married 10,000 years, and do not regret their 100 trillion or so minutes spent together. Cosmo and Wanda were assigned to Timmy at age 8 due to his parent's inattentiveness, and his babysitter who inflicts hell on him on a daily basis. Now, at age 16, Timmy appears to be the average teenager who no one understands (A/N- I don't own that either!) but really have a life of excitement past his bedroom doors.

(At Dimmsdale High)

"Is Timmy alright?" Chester asked in a concerned tone. (A:N- If you do not know Chester, let me give you some back-round. Chester is a 17 year old teenager who is very athletically fit and lives by rough living circumstances. He barely has enough money for whatever shit they serve in the cafeteria. Although he appears rough, he is very concerned for his two best friends Timmy and A.J)

"I am fine." Timmy said wearily.

"What is wrong with you Timmy? Ever since Trixie started going out with Jake, you have been blown down to your freaking feet." A.J pointed out. (A:N- Let me explain who A.J is. A.J is an unbelievably smart kid. At 16, he could graduate out of Yale in 2 weeks. A.J is bald, and sometimes can be a jerk. But, when it comes to defending his two best friends, he will stop at nothing to help them out.)

"That is exactly it A.J! Why do you think I am upset other then the small fact that my 11th grade brother who is on every god damn sports team known to man-kind, has stolen the girl I have lusted for nearly 10 years now!" Timmy exploded.

"I'm sorry dude. It does seem they haven't gotten far into their relationship, seeing how it has been nearly only 1 week. But look at the bright side! Now Trixie has been at your house a lot more!" A.J pointed out.

"Yeah, I am so glad I get to see Trixie at my house, oh! And especially the part where they make out to the point of sucking each other's faces off!" Timmy yelled.

Chester elbowed A.J in the ribs. "Don't worry Timmy, it will end…. Eventually." Chester said to make it seem there was no doubt.

Just at that moment, a skater girl/nerdy looking girl came to Timmy's table and sat next to Chester.

"Hey Toots." Chester said happily.

"Hey babe. I brought you a present." Tootie being completely unaware of Timmy's mental anguish just across the table, started making out with Chester. Chester tried to tell her to stop, but she couldn't understand what he was saying while swapping various salvias to each other.

Timmy started crying harder. Then A.J mouthed to Chester- "Now look who should be elbowed in the stomach."

Tootie pulled away from Chester around 1 minute later. "Hey Timmy and A.J." Tootie said as she greeted the basket case and the Einstein of our school.

"Tootie, I don't think you knew how much that make out session upset Timmy. He has been under a lot of stress and anguish lately because of the recent events between Jake and Trixie." A.J said comforting his crying crony.

"Oh, I am sorry Tim. I forgot your depression." Tootie apologized.

"Save it." Timmy spat back.

"Timmy, come with me, we need to talk." Tootie said.

"Fine." Timmy said reluctantly .

As the two teenagers left the cafeteria, the other two started to talk about their concern for their basket case of a friend Timmy.

(With Tootie and Timmy)

"Timmy how long have we known each other?" Tootie inquired.

"About 8 years. Well, if you count the years you were stalking me and your countless attempts to get me to like you. If you don't, then about 6 years." Timmy stated.

Tootie laughed at what Timmy just said. Yes, it is true Tootie as an 8 year old hyper-active hormonal girl was into Timmy way back. When both of them turned 12 , Timmy gave Tootie something so she would never do that again. A passionate kiss on the lips. That kept her away for a long time. Then at 14 they started to make friends with each other.

"O.K Timmy, where are we?"

"South side of Dimmsdale, the Dimmsdale Memorial Graveyard. Wait, why are we here?" Timmy asked, kind of spooked by the black owls and sparrows surrounding the trees.

"Come over here and read that tombstone. I have tried to keep it a secret all these years, but I guess I can tell you." Tootie said, starting to cry.

Timmy started to read it aloud. It inscribed,  
" Here lies Vicky Jenifer Masterson. A good soul who was working up her money to go to college for her sister Tootie Vicky Masterson. She died at 18 when she succumbed to lung cancer.

Born- September 14, 1982.

Died- September 15, 2000."

Timmy re-read it and couldn't believe his eyes.

"No, that isn't possible. In 2000, my parents said she moved to Norwegia!" Timmy exclaimed, starting to get teary.

"No, actually Timmy, the real explanation was this- She started smoking at age 10, and she couldn't stop. After a while, she started to mug people for her money to buy her cigarettes. So then she thought, she could get a baby-sitting job to get extra money to get cigarette money, and earning me an education with the other half of the money. The cigarettes made her real cranky around nighttime, so when she stopped around your house, she appeared to be an asshole. At 17, she ended up in the hospital because her lung problem. She died 2 weeks later." Tootie explained.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Timmy cried.

"Because you shouldn't let something as little as a girl fuck up your entire perspective of the world. I lost my sister, my companion, my friend. What you are worrying about is bullshit. Now, go back to the cafeteria and settle your problems. I have some mourning to do."

"Thanks Tootie. You really are a good friend." He said as he kissed her on the lips for 10 seconds then left.

(Back at the cafeteria)

"Do you think Timmy is ok?" A.J asked.

"Well, he has been real depressed lately. In fact, last week he called me up and said he was thinking about ending all of his misery. I marched over to his house and gave him a punch in the stomach. Do you know why? Because I love Timmy, he has my best friend. I can't let a girl end his life. I wasn't going to let him. Timmy is very unstable so whatever he does now, just whatever it is, just support him ok?" Chester explained monotonously.

"Ok, thanks Chester." A.J thanked Chester by a high-five.

Just then, A.J saw Timmy come into the cafeteria, looking changed.

"Hey Timmy, you feel better?" A.J asked concerned.

"Yes, now there is something I have to do, if you will both excuse me." Timmy balled his fists up as he left, seeming steamed.

"I think we better follow him A.J, I think this might get ugly!" Chester exclaimed running after Timmy, who apparently was heading in the general direction of his older brother.

"Oh shit!" A.J exclaimed. "I hope he is not going to do what I think he is going to do." A.J huffed.

Timmy started pacing to the "Popular crowds table" and sat down. Chester and A.J both thinking "Oh shit!". As if on cue, Tad, the most popular guy in the school started talking to Timmy.

"What are you doing here lower class trash?" Tad and Chad huffed in harmony.

" Hey do you like sandwiches Tad?" Timmy asked in a nice tone.

"Um… Yes?" Tad said kind of confused.

Just then he punched Tad in the nose very hard, bloodying it up real bad.

"That is for everything you popular trash have done to me!" Timmy huffed.

Just then Chad tried to jump him, but Timmy low-blowed him in the stomach knocking the wind clear out of him. Now both of them were on the floor, doubled over in extreme pain. Timmy was about to leave the table, but then, Jake came up to him and said,

" That wasn't needed Timmy. But do you know what is needed?" Jake asked.

"What dearest brother?" Timmy clenched his fists.

Just then Jake punched across the face bloodying up his cheek real bad.

" That is what you get for upsetting my possy!" Jake exclaimed.

"How could you Jake? I thought blood was thicker then water. I guess not!" Timmy finished saying as he low-blowed him to the ground. Then, hell broke loose.

Timmy and Jake were surrounded by a group of kids screaming "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Timmy started throwing many rapid punches, only for Jake to block them, grab his hand and twist it. Timmy heard a snap, but he didn't care. He hit clear across the face, but then Jake blew all the air out of his stomach. Then Jake took Timmy out to a mud puddle near the cafeteria, and threw him in it. "Dipshit." Jake said, as he and his remaining possy went into the lunch room yet again.

A.J and Chester went to go comfort Timmy, but he hit them away. "I don't need your god damn pity now guys! Just leave me alone!" Timmy exclaimed, crying, dirty, and bloody.

(In another universe)

"Hm…… interesting. It seems when Timmy gets near Jake, he is depressed because of his loss of this one girl. As a genius, I will do what needed to ruin Timmy's life." An ominious voice.

Cliffhanger! Who is this? Where are they? Why do they hate Timmy so much? Please review, this is my first FOP fic. Will update after 4+ reviews.


End file.
